Life without gravity
by Muramasa
Summary: Haruko came back to earth without Atomsk and her antics caused a problem that she cant solve on her own HarukoXOC
1. the opening chapter

Ah well time for my first fic and why not about the best anime of all time?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FLCL! I own the original characters in this fic and that's all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Life Without Gravity._

Haruhara Haruko sped down a cracked country road her yellow vespa careening wildly on the icy blacktop. She couldn't understand her bad luck as she returned from outer space Atomsk-less. The entire ordeal she went through with Naota being a waste of time.

'_He was so young he couldn't understand what love really is.'_

Thoughts like those eased her conscience as she drove. She had to find another head that worked and she knew she couldn't go back to Naota that would just bring more pain to the boy. "Oh hey Ta'kun how's it going listen I need to clock you over the head again then leave when I have what I want."

Cursing loudly when her vespa hit another bump the rubber tires of the yellow vehicle suddenly slid to a stop the intense cold starting to get to the engine.

"Piece of crap!" she growled as she dismounted giving the vespa a swift kick to the side hurting her toe in the process "Ah damn!" she said hopping on one foot.

After a while of bouncing around like a pink haired pogo stick she regained her senses and realized she had no idea where the hell she was. Glancing around she saw snow... lots and lots of snow followed by a few houses spaced far enough to put a nice field in-between. "Great I'm lost in Hicksville..." She groaned to herself another swift kick to the engine of her transportation giving a satisfied cheer as the vespa suddenly revved to life. Hopping onto it she pointed outwards "Hi ho Silverman away!" she yelled speeding off into the distance.

A young kid sat at a medium sized table as he glanced at the clock the time being Six forty five in the morning or something close to it. Staring into the empty living room from his place in the kitchen he shook his head "better get going..." He mumbled getting up his hand slowly grabbing a cold piece of pizza on the counter and throwing into the trash. Opening the door to his house he walked out adjusting his jacket slightly the cold air nipping at his face mercilessly. Down the driveway past a white wooden fence he stood at the side of the road waiting for the school bus to pick him up. He smiled slightly as he heard the engine of a vehicle but it quickly left being replaced with a frustrated scowl as engine sounded small and feeble instead of the large low growl of a bus. He kept his head hung low staring at the concrete under his feet. "Damn what other than a school bus drives this early in the morning?" he asked himself. Glancing back up he saw a yellow vespa speeding directly towards him.

Squinting through the blizzard as she drove down the country road Haruko saw the outline of a young figure standing by the side of the road her heart skipping a beat as she held her guitar by its neck the bass causing sparks to jump up behind her as it dragged along the ground. Speeding towards him she swerved slightly to the side swinging the guitar out expecting to hear the dull thump of it connect with the boys head.

She didn't hear that all her body being tossed off end over end like a rag doll across the blacktop where she laid for a few moments staring up at the overcast sky.

'_what just happened...' _ran though her mind before she picked her self up expecting to look back and see the boy running away but again what she expected to happen was completely opposite of what actually did.

He stood there the guitar held between her fingertips to her amazement he didn't flinch didn't yell in pain didn't do anything but turn and glare at her. "Oh you think you bested me don't you kid?" she yelled slightly frustrated as she reared back a gloved knuckle smashing it against his jaw with a loud crack but before she could step away she felt a firm hand around her wrist the boy returning the favor as he raised the guitar above his head slamming it down on her skull the last thing her ears picking up before she fell unconscious was a tone deaf thud of the bass hitting her skull.

The boy was surprised as Haruko's limp body fell against him. Lifting her up over his shoulder he carried her back into his house the slow thunder of the school bus engine echoing in the distance opening the door to his house he grumbled "School can wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of my fist chapter of my very first fic soooooo...

Flame me to your hearts content I deserve it! I'm not all that great but I'm planning to make this into a long running story that's actually complete! Unlike most of the stories here... AHAH HAH...

Once again I do not own FLCL so get that cattle prod away from me you sue happy jerks!


	2. Insert drama here

Hooray next chapter up now really lets get into this stuff..

Also I would like to thank my friends for giving me ideas for this chapter. Ack this stuff is harder than it looks.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own flcl stop rubbing it in my face.

Chapter two

_Insert drama here._

Haruko awoke with a gasp her head pounding as if a large animal was using it earlier as a kickball. Opening her eyes everything around her slid into focus a drab green room with heavy blue curtains blocking out most of the light. She sat up to get a better view when she felt something heavy holding her down. Her head still pounding it took her a moment to realize she was in a bed, thick blue sheets pulled over her. "Well that's cute..." she grumbled rubbing her eyes as she pulled herself off the bed stumbling slightly as she stood on her feet. Slowly making her way out of the room she looked to her left two closed doors and a washing machine coming into view. Moving her hand to the knob of the first door she was about to open it before a clatter down the hall attracted her attention. Turning she made her way down the hallway into a large living room/kitchen a counter hooked into the adjacent wall separating the two, but that didn't interest her as she looked at the kitchen table the boy who clearly busted her head in sitting there in front of a bowl of soup his arms crossed over his chest as he stared into it.

Sitting there alone the boy stared into the soup he made earlier the thought of making it sounded quite appealing at first but lost its flare after he sat down at the table with it. Not hearing Haruko sneak up behind him he sighed closing his eyes only to jump up from the table as her loud voice pierced his eardrums "WHATCHA EATIN!" sitting down in the chair opposite him she smiled amused by the look of confusion on his face. Sitting back down the boy shook his head "Nothing." He mumbled pushing the soup towards her.

Haruko looked down at the soup and smirked "I don't want this you probably poisoned it" she said playfully pushing the soup away.

The boy slightly annoyed pushed it back "It's perfectly fine."

The simple talk turned into an argument the pushing of the soup becoming the period of each of their frustrated sentences.

"Sure I bet you're an evil assassin out to kill me!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Maybe, you seemed skilled when you caught my guitar... where is it anyway"

"…under the couch in the living room..."

"What about my vespa?"

"Next to the porch outside now eat the soup..."

"No it looks icky besides I don't even know your name."

Sighing as the soup was pushed back towards him he looked away "Cody... you?"

Haruko looked at him "Cody? That's a dumb name my names Haruhara Haruko."

"My names dumb? Well Haruko... at least my hair doesn't look like some one ran my head through a cotton candy machine..." He retorted dully.

With that Haruko reached over the table grabbing him by the top of his head shoving his face into the soup giggling as he jerked away after touching the hot liquid.

Jumping back he yelled out his head hitting the shelf behind him knocking him forwards onto the table where he rested for a moment Haruko's unwanted voice greeting his ears.

"Have a nice trip Cody?" she asked between a fit of giggles. "Very funny." He growled annoyed. Getting up he made his way to his room grabbing a paper towel from the counter to wipe his face off Haruko three steps behind. Entering his room he sat down on a leather stool on the middle of the floor sighing softly.

'_I can't take this who the hell is she why the hell did she attack me and what the hell is she doing now.'_ He thought as she placed herself upon his lap her arms wrapping around his neck "So how old are you Cody?" she asked starting to get comfortable. Standing up he shook slightly Haruko falling off his lap onto the floor with a loud thud "Fifteen..."

He mumbled.

"Ooh fifteen where's your parents"

"Out..."

"They left you here alone what kind of parents are those?" she asked curiously wincing slightly as he yelled at her "It's none of your damn business!" turning away he lowered his voice "You tried to kill me and now your all friendly the hell is wrong with you?" She giggled standing up "Now that's none of your business is it?" she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Stop being so stupid... and what the hell is that smell when was the last time you took a shower?" he whispered coldly

Haruko frowned slightly walking into the hall realizing she did smell pretty foul "Where is the bathroom?" she asked looking at the two doors to her left "the closest one" Cody replied "And what's behind door number two?" she asked. He frowned her questions starting to irritate him "Just go take a damn shower..." he grumbled flopping down on the bed falling asleep.

Waking up Cody stared around his room silently. It was late at night he figured the electronic clock on his dresser reading eleven fifteen. Shifting slightly he felt something soft and feathery brush against his hand letting his eyes adjust.

Only to see none other than Haruko's sleeping form lying beside him. The thought didn't even have to cross his mind as he climbed out of bed frowning "Hate this damn woman…"he growled walking into the pitch black living room laying down on the floor cursing to himself before falling asleep.

Ahhh the end of my second chapter this is pretty fun if you ask me even if you people think I suck .

Heh heh well thanks are in order for one person in general for helping when i get smacked with writers block.

So thanks Boss you crazy girl you...

Oh yeah read and review this for me got that?

Once again I don't own FLCL


	3. Broken appliances and wandering eyes

Ahah next chapter! Capter three isn't it…ack I'm bad at counting… OH WELL!

Disclaimer: I down own anything FLCL got it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three

_Broken appliances and wandering eyes._

"Ugh where the hell am I!" Cody grunted loudly as he picked himself up off the floor.

His whole body a stiff as a wood plank "Cooooody!" the familiar voice of Haruko cooed "The heaters broken and its freezing fix it pleeeeeeaaase." Glancing over to her Cody sighed loudly Haruko sitting in the kitchen wrapped up tightly in a large blanket "Why you look pretty warm there..." he replied looking away "But I cant move from this spot common please!" shaking his head he walked into the hall opening what looked like a broom closet with the heater in it "Haruko bring me a screwdriver!" he yelled "No its too cold to move!" "Just get it you pink haired lunatic." He growled looking back at her the sight of a Phillips head flying towards him the handle cracking him in the arm "thanks." he mumbled as he started to work at it.

Haruko couldn't help but smile he was actually fixing something like an adult instead of sitting there and whining like she expected. Looking away she heard an explosion followed by loud yell she turned back only to see Cody sitting on his rear the front of his hair slightly singed his eyebrow holding a small flame at the very tip "ugh... Well fixed that problem..." he mumbled stunned "so why no heat Cody?" Haruko asked "The tank is out of kerosene... I'm going to have to call John" he said walking towards the phone picking it up he heard another question "Who's John?" "A friend." He replied punching numbers into the phone and putting the receiver to his ear pausing for a moment before he spoke "John... yeah... uh yeah... yes... again thanks bye." Hanging up the phone he heard Haruko's sarcastic voice drift towards him "Oh Cody your conversations are sooo interesting!"

Shaking his head he sighed "I keep myself too myself that's how I am..." He said crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall "Letting a girl you barely even know into your house is keeping yourself to yourself?" she teased looking over at him. Glancing back at her he half grinned "I don't know I guess I'm turning over a new leaf."

The moment she saw him smile she looked away a tinge of pink slowly crossing her face.

'_Wait a second am I blushing? Get it together Haruko eyes on the prize!' _Glancing back in his direction she noticed he was moving towards the fridge pulling a carton of milk out setting it on the table behind him. Turning he grabbed a bowl from the shelf setting it down with a slight clatter. She wondered what he was doing until he removed a box of cereal from the shelf pouring it into the bowl followed by the milk.

Raising a spoonful of cereal to his mouth he glanced back at her a low growl coming obviously from her stomach. Pushing the cereal slowly over to her he walked into the living room flopping down on the couch with a slight groan his joints still extremely sore.

Haruko looked down at the cereal in front of her before quickly eating it down.She felt grateful, he passed up the food to her without thinking twice but a quick knock at the door shook her out of her kind thoughts. A boy much younger than Cody about thirteen or so walking in the kitchen "Hey Cody I got it here." He said passing Cody a large milk carton full of what she could only think of as kerosene "Thanks John." Cody said taking the kerosene from him and shaking it with a slight smile in Haruko's direction "See you can depend on John when it comes to desperate situations." John turned his head to the direction Cody was beckoning to his eyes widening as he saw Haruko.

As Cody was working on the heater John slowly extended his hand to Haruko "Hi my name is John Peterson." Haruko slowly looked at the hand with a dull annoyance in her eyes "Can't you feel how cold it is?" John kept his hand outstretched as a slight frown crossed his face "Yeah..." "And can't you see I'm wrapped in a blanket?" She said glancing down at his hand as if there was a pile of bugs in it. "...Yeah..." He said still clueless to where this conversation was going.

"If you do then why do you think I would remove my hand from the warm security of this blanket to shake yours?"

John sighed his hand dropping to his side his pride dropping even further "Ah... I see your point." He mumbled walking into the living room the heat turning on the instant he stepped on the carpet. Cody sweating slightly stood up a satisfied look on his face as he glanced over at John and Haruko "There we go!" he said closing the door to the heater the room getting warmer by the second. John looked over to Cody giving him a thumbs up his mouth opening to say something but his words catching in his throat as a scantily clad Haruko walked by him in only her underwear towards the bathroom bumping up against Cody in no way accidental "Ill be in the shower. If you need anything you know where to find me." She said winking to Cody before she continued walking.

John stood there stunned at what he just saw before receiving a smack over the head by Cody "Better shake your head your eyes are stuck boy." He said amused as he pushed him towards the door "Actually Cody I was thinking if I could stay for a little whi-" "Goodbye John." "But Cody its cold I ca-""Goodbye John!" he repeated pushing him out the door the last words coming from Johns lips was "But the way they jig-!" as the door was slammed in his face.

Leaning up against the door he sighed the sound of the shower being turned on getting to him _'Ill be in the shower. If you need anything you know where to find me.' _The words repeating in his head "Ah get it together Cody your letting the girl mess you up..."

Reluctantly he sat back on the couch fumbling with the remote for a minute before turning the television on watching it silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arr har har thank my friend John for that chapter we talked for an hour trying to figure out a nice way to introduce him into the story .

I have to think about my next chapter... I wonder if I may include some romance much later in the story or keep the way Haruko and Cody act towards each other like this. Heck how about you decide for me R&R!


	4. Truth in the morning lies at night

Chapter four my god this is a drag I have writers block for each chapter but that's why I have my friends .

Yeah yeah yeah I don't own FLCL or any of its characters or... YOU GET THE POINT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

_Truth In the morning lies at night._

Haruko got out of the shower calling out Cody's name wrapping a towel around herself she walked out into the living room "Huh... isn't here..." she said noticing a note on the front door. Taking it she stared at it one six letter word wrote out on a gigantic piece of paper 'school' flipping it over there were more words 'Yes school ever heard of it?'

"I've heard of school!" she yelled throwing it to the side "Don't give me that blank stare I'm not stupid you know!" she roared at the piece of paper "Oh you think you're so smart huh?"

Meanwhile at school Cody walked through the halls towards his first period class bumping past a crowd of people going every which way "should have stayed at home..." He groaned as he slowly pushed forwards through the crowd towards the science room.

Haruko after burning the paper she was arguing with started to slowly roam around the house finding nothing interesting in the first two places she explored. Food in the kitchen, boring stuff in the living room. "Cody's room!" she said. Her eyes drifted towards the closet as she entered. It was a sliding closet with a calendar nailed into it. Flipping through the calendar she didn't see anything but months and days, No women in bikinis, dogs, motorcycles or cars just months and days. "How...how... I don't get this kid..." She mumbled opening up the closet stepping back as two pellet guns fell out. One a small pistol the other a large rifle like the military used "I don't get this kid... But I sure like his toys!" she cheered picking the large rifle up and pulling the trigger loud cracks echoing though the house as pellets ripped into the wall. "whoops!" she said looking at the mess she made in the wall. Slowly pushing the dresser in front of the gaping holes she skipped out of the room towards the bathroom the door next to it still peaking her curiosity "It's closed for a reason...so I shouldn't go in..." laughing loudly at what she said she kicked the door open walking in. Nothing too interesting it looked like a bedroom a nice big king sized bed some jewelry on the counter and a picture. "Oh and what's this?" she asked no one in particular picking it up it looked like a childhood picture of Cody two adults by his side smiling into the camera as he stared off probably interested in something else. "How odd..." she mumbled looking at the two people they where old, mid sixties or something and Cody looked about five years old in the picture.

'_if he is fifteen now... and five then wouldn't his parents retired a long time ago not be on a business trip now?' _He was lying about something and she knew it. Taking the picture she carried it to the kitchen setting it on one of the shelves waiting for him to come home so she could ask him about it.

Cody sat in study hall watching the clock the bell just about to ring freeing him from the evil prison he called school. He was happy it was Friday and he had the whole next week off for some vacation he couldn't remember the name of, not like he cared anyways the ringing of the bell shaking him out of his bored stupor. He walked into one of the bathrooms the bus could wait five minutes as he checked something out. His feet echoed off the hard tile floors as he made his way up to one of the mirrors staring into it. Raising his hand up to his face he saw the lump on his palm he noticed during third period. "What the hell is this." He said loudly "It looks like a horn..." pushing it into his palm it disappeared for a moment before jutting awkwardly out of his wrist "Ah the hell why is this so hard to get rid of!" poking it a few more times he sighed pulling his sleeve down over it as he exited the bathroom where a crowd of people were staring at him. Cody's face paled '_I must have been talking too loud...'_ he thought backing up. "The hell are you guys looking at!" he yelled before sprinting towards the buses.

After a while of sitting on the couch bored of watching cable she switched to normal broadcast television the News was on some cheery blonde bimbo talking about some horrible snowstorm coming. Haruko couldn't stand snow and she certainly couldn't stand this woman as she so happily said they were going to get a flurry of the hellish stuff in the next week. "Yeah well you can go cram it up your a-"she yelled her words getting cut off as the school bus stopped at the driveway dropping off Cody. She watched him grab a stack of envelopes from the mailbox on his way in. Shivering slightly as the door opened Haruko smiled "Welcome back!" she said happily.

Rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen he started opening envelopes tossing some one way tossing some another until he came upon what he was looking for. "Ah the bills..." He said glancing at Haruko he called out "Hey get me the checkbook."

"Checkbook you're too young to write checks you probably don't even have an account!"

"...What they don't know can't hurt them..."

"I like the way you think Cody!" she said tossing it to him. Catching it he set it down on the table pulling a pen out of his pocket "Alot of people do..." he said in a melancholy tone as he opened up the checkbook reading bills and scribbling down words on the checks. Coming up behind him Haruko looked down at the words he was writing the name 'Joyce Lawler' being written out in perfect cursive writing "Is that your mom's name?" she asked staring down at him her hand reaching up for the picture she placed on the shelf earlier. "None of your business..."

"Where do you get the money?"

"None of your business."

"Well I made it my business" she said tossing the picture down in front of him "Who are they and why are they so old." She asked rather bluntly. Cody couldn't believe what he was seeing the picture in front of him was supposed to be... "Well who are they?" she asked again "...you went into that room..." he growled slightly "Huh?" "You went into that room..." jumping up he glared at her yelling furiously "You don't ever... EVER sneak around my house EVER!" he pointed at her his finger inches away from her face but before he could yell again a sharp pain from his wrist sent him to his knees the horn jutting through the sleeve of his shirt. Haruko stared blankly at the horn jutting from his wrist for a moment before the oddity registered in her mind '_ON HIS WRIST? Wait how...' _she thought back to the point when she first attackedhim.

'_Ah he caught it but...on his wrist that's new wonder if it will do something different.'_

Cody stared up at her telling by the smug grin on her face she knew something he didn't. "You did this..." He said staring up at her "And what if I did?" she replied with a wide grin on her face. Turning away he stormed out of the house into the cold snow his hand wrapped around the horn sticking out of his wrist.

He didn't know how long he was out. He just wandered up and down the road trying to push the horn back where it came from "Ugh... damn it!" he yelled the thing jutting out a few more inches. It started to get dark out the sun dipping behind the tree line casting odd shadows across the road as he walked back home. "Scares you doesn't it Cody?" said a figure stepping out from the trees behind him "Who are you?" Cody asked not bothering to turn around. "You can call me... Amaro" the man said walking up beside him.

Cody shook his head slightly still not looking at the man "I'm not scared... just cautious." Amaro calmly whispered "Where is she?" "Who?" Cody replied "You know who." Amaro said shaking his head "Yeah I do..." Cody replied stepping in the general direction of his house. "And I'm not telling you..."

"She's just using you."

"I don't care..."

"You like being used?"

"..." Cody stopped looking back at the man his eyes widening as he saw him and them... those two. "...Eyebrows." He mumbled completely freaked out. "What was that?" Amaro asked. Glancing away he tried not to stare at them "Nothing...why are you bothering me?" hearing no answer he willed himself to look back Amaro seeming to disappear into thin air or at least that's what he was trying to do "I can see you behind the tree..." Cody mumbled his arms crossed slightly over his chest. Amaro hung his head before walking out of his concealed location "Uh yeah... sorry..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of my fourth chapter . ahh hah ahhh well I still think this is fun I hope you do too R&R!

I'm still thinking about what that thing will become on his wrist . hmm must think!


	5. Silent hammer

Back again with my wonderful... well bleh all right fanfic

This chapter I figure I will make a revolution...or something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

_Silent hammer_

Cody walked home after his odd encounter with Amaro "Man those eyebrows were huge..." he grumbled stepping into his driveway "You could probably land a pla-Argh!"

His joke was cut off as he fell to his knees in the middle of the driveway the pain from his wrist becoming too much "Damn it go away!" he yelled grabbing the horn and yanking as hard as he could. To his surprise he successfully tore it away the horn hitting the ground with a squishy thud the pain leaving him instantly "All right!" he cheered not noticing the odd horn started moving, forming, shaping itself until it was too late. Feeling a strong grip on his shoulder he looked back to only duck an incoming punch "The hell?" he yelled out looking at the unknown attacker only to stop cold in shock. A carbon copy of him standing there with a blank expression on its face. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm the real deal here!" Cody yelled swinging at the imposter the copy catching his fist easily before slowly twisting it a sickening crack echoing through the darkness as Cody felt his wrist snap under pressure. Crying out in agony he wasn't ready for the copies next attack the colossal blow sending him flying through the window of his house where he skid to a stop at Haruko's feet.

It happened so fast Haruko couldn't grasp what was going on a loud cry followed by a large crash shards of glass hitting her as she saw Cody fly to her feet. Without thinking she reached under the couch she was sitting on pulling out her guitar "What's going on Cody?" she yelled his weak answer being one word "Run..." Lifting Cody up she helped him to his room sitting him on the bed before running out to the hall where she saw the copy "Wha..." Realizing what the copy was and where it came from made her smile foolishly charging it with her guitar held high it simply raised its arm backhanding her through the wall and into the frigid snow outside.

Cody stood the second he heard the crash. His heart pounding with fear he called out "Haruko..did you get him?" as his copy slowly turned the corner of the hall its cold eyes locking onto his he realized the answer. Cody had never been this scared in his life his heart thumping so hard in his chest his ribcage hurt. But fear fueled his desperation as he charged his clone extending his foot to kick the imposter only to have it caught the clone slamming its fist down on his shin cracking it in two pieces before it shoved forwards kicking its leg out in a semicircle the force sending Cody end over end back into his room his body colliding with his dresser breaking it into pieces. Cody laid there physically and mentally exhausted his head pounding so bad he couldn't jumble his thoughts together to make a valid plan. The clone slowly closed the distance between them and Cody had one thought in mind that sounded good at the moment.Scowling as he stood he held himself up with one foot the other bent at an awkward angle hovering off the ground. "Give me your best shot" he growled spitting into the clones face. The clone responded in kind rearing its fist back before slamming it forwards colliding with the side of Cody's head sending him into the wall a steady stream of blood pouring from his eye down his cheek. Feeling a hand grasp his face he was brought forwards before his head was slammed back against the wall leaving a clean indent in the plaster. The pain was excruciating the world was spinning around him in a cluster of agony. Another shot to the head followed by a crushing blow to the ribs caused him to cough up blood his body slowly sliding down the wall his sight coming into focus to see a foot slam down onto his face.

The clone stood there looking down at it's fallen adversary he raised his fist ready to strike the final blow but something suddenly caught it's attention walking away from Cody he looked up at the ceiling crouching slowly before jumping up through it disappearing into the night.

Cody sat there for a great while his whole body numb but one thing was bothering him '_Haruko...' _picking himself up after a great many tries he stumbled forwards into the hall seeing a clean hole in the the wall '_hell that wasn't caused by me..'_ he thought walking through it.Only to find her leaning up against the wall of the house her pink hair matted with blood. He called out to her trying to lighten the mood "Hey... you don't look so good..." she picked herself up brushing snow off her pants before answering "Well your no prize yourself..." standing there she waited for another witty line to come her way and heard none turning her head she gasped. Cody was face down his broken body turning the white snow red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhohoh cliffhanger

Is Cody dead? He might just be I'm flipping a coin to find out mwuahhahaha!"

also i changed the way my typing was so it isnt centered ack the was dumb of me.

Disclaimer: yes allright I don't own FLCL but I do own cody… IF HE ISNT DEAD! (Dramatic music) R&R!


End file.
